In communication systems, a large percentage of the total power is consumed in the transmitter, which must provide for adequate signal swing on a low-impedance channel while maintaining an appropriate source termination. In addition, the transmitter often includes equalization to compensate for frequency-dependent loss in the channel. The driver and pre-driver circuits in the transmitter often consume the majority of the power of the transmitter. A voltage regulator provides a regulated supply voltage to the drivers and pre-drivers. Typically, a voltage regulator sources current from a power supply to the drivers and pre-drivers. The drivers and pre-drivers are coupled between the voltage regulator and an unregulated ground voltage.